


Brighter Than Sunshine

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Sunshine and Rain [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight





	Brighter Than Sunshine

Bruce walked into the kitchen bright and early that morning. He had a spring in his step and a broad smile on his lips.

"Good morning!" he called to Alfred who was busy stirring eggs into his pancake preparation.

Startled, the butler's head snapped up. "Well, you certainly seem to be in good spirits this morning, sir."

"It's such a beautiful day," Bruce replied, leaning against the counter. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing!"

"Why yes, of course," Alfred replied amusedly, turning his attention back to his batter.

Bruce picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and lazily polished it against his shirtsleeve. "We should have breakfast out on the terrace this morning, Alfred," he suggested before biting into the bright red fruit.

"On the _terrace_ , sir?" Alfred asked, looking up, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

A big boyish grin lit up Bruce's face. "Doesn't it sound like a marvelous idea?"

"Oh yes, marvelous indeed..."

With a soft, resigned sigh Alfred left the kitchen and set off to find an umbrella.


End file.
